


Preacher's Punishment

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worried, Reverend Amos Howell ran to a revival tent in Smallville.





	Preacher's Punishment

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Worried, Reverend Amos Howell ran to a revival tent in Smallville. He wasn't able to find anyone to convert. Not one person for his master to control. Reverend Amos Howell found himself in the tent. Perhaps he was able to pacify Unity. Many kittens sat by Unity. Sneezing, Amos suffered.

THE END


End file.
